koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 8(2010)
In Wang Yun's garden, the female musician plays as Diao Chan show her dancing talent to Lu Bu. He was enchanted by her talent, Diao Chan thanked to Lu Bu for the praise. Wang Yun leave them and he goes and pray for his ancestor's avatar. Lu Bu, desperate in love with Diao Chan, and he can't even resist her beauty. And so, Lu Bu look for Diao Chan's foster father, Wang Yun and getting his permission to marry Diao Chan. Wang Yun pretend to said that Lu Bu couldn't fit for Diao Chan, therefore Lu Bu swore that he will treat and loyal to Wang Yun as his bloodline father. And so Wang Yun accept Lu Bu's loyalty and Wang Yun said that he will arrange the wedding for the third day, later Lu Bu leave their appartment. Diao Chan has done well from her foster father's request, but Wang Yun plan is to make them both Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo to be hate each other. And so, Wang Yun told Diao Chan to lure and marry Dong Zhuo. Diao Chan's tears for what he couldn't accept, but the purpose of Wang Yun's plan is to restore the people of Han to live in peace. Diao Chan couldn't accept her plan, and so Wang Yun will not eat a food until Diao Chan agrees with his plan. 6 days has passed, Diao Chan worries upon his godfather for not taking any food for 6 days, Diao Chan came to Wang Yun's room and agrees with his plan. Wang Yun bow to her foster daughter and he rely on her to bring peace for the Han's people. Wang Yun, invite Dong Zhuo to visit his appartment for a drink. Dong Zhuo accept Wang Yun invitation and he's pround to be invited. In the evening, winter season. Wang Yun greet on Dong Zhuo for entering the appartment. Suddenly, Diao Chan appears walkthrough the bridge. Dong Zhuo didn't expect that he saw the beauty in her eyes that make him interest on her. Wang Yun pleased to Dong Zhuo to take a seat and a drink by watching Diao Chan's dance performance. Dong Zhuo couldn't resist on his own, Diao Chan's beauty is stronger than the Royal Lady. Dong Zhuo had a conversation with Wang Yun that he want to marry Diao Chan tonight, but Wang Yun tells Dong Zhuo to be patient, that marriage needs a days to wait atleast he must announce about his marriage to every Prime Minister. Since after the conversation becomes peace, Dong Zhuo leave the appartment. Suddenly, Lu Bu enter Wang Yun's appartment with anger. Lu Bu heard the discussion from Dong Zhuo that he will marry with Diao Chan, Wang Yun describe the actual happen since the day Dong Zhuo came. Lu Bu had no choice for getting permission from Wang Yun to meet Diao Chan for the last day, Wang Yun allow him. In the early morning of Dong Zhuo's castle, Lu Bu enter to wait Dong Zhuo for having a discussion. Dong Zhuo's strategist tells Lu Bu to wait until Dong Zhuo awake, Lu Bu kneel down and wait for Dong Zhuo. 2 hours later, Dong Zhuo awake, Lu Bu enter the lair and ask Dong Zhuo to return Diao Chan, but Dong Zhuo denied and said that Lu Bu decision was too late. In the exchange, Dong Zhuo offer Lu Bu and recommended him to pick one or more Royal Lady as he wish. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 2